Jumper: Learing David's Secret
by Marie King
Summary: I know I've re-posted this a lot in the past few days it's just I wanted it to be very first person narrative since it's from Millie's P.O.V so I promise this is the LAST time I will post this story for a long time! My prequel to my first Jumper fan fic A Whirlwind Love Affair. Also my take on the Jumper film told entirely through Millie's P.O.V
1. Ghost From The Past

Millie was busy tending the bar just like every other Friday at _Houlihan's. _

She saw the door open from the corner of her eye and got the shock of her life.

_I knew you were alive I just knew it, oh god David! _Millie thought relieved.

She wanted to run up to him and give him a hug but she still had customers to tend to.

Her boss Fiona asked concernedly "Mil are you okay?"

Millie didn't realize that she had been frozen looking at the door, with two bottles of _Budweiser _still clutched in her hands.

She shook herself took a deep breath, and after her heart rate went down she turned back to Fiona.

Millie answered distractedly "Oh yeah... I'm fine, uh these go to the two people at the end of the bar right?" She held up the bottles questionably.

Fiona nodded and said worriedly "Yep, are you sure you're all right, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Millie smiled and replied reassuringly "Really I'm fine Fi, I guess all these hours are tiring my out."

Fiona said warmly "Well you're break is coming up soon, why don't you try and relax until then okay?"

She nodded and replied assuredly "Yeah, all right."

With that Millie took the the two beers and gave them to the intended patrons.

She saw that David was sitting at a table near the right hand window.

Millie so badly wanted him to come to the bar so they could talk.

She was sure she had seen him as she knew he had been watching her the second he had walked into the bar.

Suddenly she spotted that he was leaving.

_Well it's now or never I have talk to him! _Millie thought desperately.

She excused herself from behind the bar and made a mad dash to the front.

Unable to contain her excitement and relief any longer she sprinted toward him.

Millie now behind him shouted gleefully " I'm so glad you're here!"

David turned around.

As soon as he did Millie threw her arms around his neck embracing him in a fierce warm hug.

David was taken aback but he quickly reciprocated her hug gripping her softly back.

They held the embrace for a few seconds he then gently let go.

David said warmly "It's really great to see you again, Millie."

She replied teasingly "So were you just going to leave and not talk to me?"

David smiled and said uneasily "Well.. I didn't see you."

Millie shot back discerningly "Really you mean you weren't watching me from the second you came in?"

He smiled answered nervously "Maybe, I... uh... I... guess."

Suddenly Mark Kobald their old high school classmate and bully came by.

Mark shouted drunkenly draping his right arm around David's neck "Well lookie here we've got a real high-school reunion happenin', Rice Bowel looks pretty nice huh, Millie?"

David shrugged Mark's arm off of him and replied dismissively "You're wasted why don't you leave?"

Mark said incapacitated "Hey I am_ not_ wasted I'm sober one hundred and fifty percent sober."

The drink that he was holding in his right hand started to spill out as he gestured with it.

Millie laughed and said sarcastically "Yeah right, why don't you go find yourself a drunk tank."

Mark moved toward her.

He wrapped his left arm around his waist and replied vulgarly "Why don't_ you_ make me another drink honey huh? I could give you a really nice time after we've both had a few more!"

Millie tried to push Mark off of her.

She said irritated "Quit it Mark, get off of me!"

Mark tightened his grip and replied undeterred "Oh come on you are just so _sweet_!"

Millie shouted frustratedly "Mark I said stop it!"

David walked up to him and replied threateningly "Leave her alone."

Mark continued to hold onto Millie.

_Jeez the tension is so strong you can cut it with a knife and I thought that was just a expression_. Millie thought worriedly

Mark glared at David and said smugly "Come on Rice Bowel we both know that 'no' really means 'yes'."

With that he pulled Millie toward him and began to kiss her aggressively.

Millie finally pushed him off of her.

She slapped him with as much force as she could across his face.

Millie cried disgusted "Ugh, you are such a drunken asshole!"

Before Mark could reply back David punched him in his face.

She yelled annoyed "No guys stop it, stop!"

Mark punched David back he in turn quickly rushed him out of the backdoor.

The fight quickly attracted the attention of the patrons they soon began filling out of back door to watch the spectacle, Millie was caught up in the crowd and couldn't follow.

A few minutes later Millie managed to get through the throng of bar customers and make it outside.

She looked around out back but saw no sign of Mark or David.

Millie then opened up the swinging doors which led out into the alleyway.

As she opened the doors David was standing on the other side.

Millie asked concernedly "Hey are you all right?"

He nodded and replied reassuringly "Yeah, I'm fine."

Millie looked around and asked "Where's Mark?"

David said dismissively "He left."

She asked confused "Where did he go?"

He replied plainly "I think he said something about going home."

Millie smiled and said softly "Oh, good."

She saw that he was bleeding slightly from a cut high up on the left side of his forehead near his eye.

Millie reached up gently touched his cut, and said worriedly "You're bleeding a little bit, I can take care of that, come on."

She quickly took his right hand and gently pulled him back inside the bar.


	2. Catching Up

Millie released his right hand.

She then went behind the bar and began to prepare a band-aid with disinfectant for his cut.

David sat down at the bar and replied jokingly "So you noticed me the second I came in."

She said slyly "Yeah, I decided to wait for you to come up to me, but when you didn't I couldn't wait any longer so when you started to leave I followed you."

David sighed and replied awkwardly "I'm sorry it's... just ...I didn't know what to say to you after so much time."

Millie sighed and said sarcastically "Well you could of come up to me and said "Hi, sorry that I haven't called or written you in the past eight years."

David exhaled and said apologetically "Millie, believe me, I wanted to contact you... it's just... I... couldn't."

She sighed again and replied keenly "Well I hope you come up with a better reason than that because I am so not buying it."

He smiled slightly and said softly "I promise I will."

She replied skeptically " I'll believe it when I hear it."

Millie finished applying the disinfectant to the band-aid and handed it to him.

She said practically "Here, this will help, it's starting to bleed again."

He took the band-aid from her and placed it on his cut.

David said appreciatively "Thanks this is nice of you."

She gave him a small smile and replied gratefully "It's the least I can do after you gallantly rescued me from that drunken idiot."

Millie exhaled.

She reached her right hand across the bar for his and he allowed her to take it.

Millie squeezed his hand softly.

She then said compassionately "You show up here out of the blue, I'm not going to say I'm not surprised or that you need to explain everything to me right now, all I know is that I've really missed you and I'm happy you're back."

David smiled he squeezed her hand back and replied warmly "Look, I know this is really unfair especially for you, but if you give me a chance I promise I'll explain everything."

Millie nodded and replied trustingly "All right, I'll give you a chance but please don't blow it."

She released his right hand went under the bar and came back up with two _Budweisers_, she quickly opened them.

Millie handed him a bottle and said kindly "So, let's catch up shall we?"

He smiled and said gratefully "Okay, thanks."

Millie asked discerningly "So what have you been up to these past eight years?"

David chugged his drink for a few seconds.

He then replied charmingly " A lot of things, but right now I'm in banking."

Millie said shocked "Banking, huh that's strange."

David asked nervously "What makes you say that?"

Instead of answering him Millie turned to Fiona and asked "Fiona, I'm gonna take my break now all right?"

Fiona nodded and replied warmly "Sure Mil take as long as you'd like you deserve it."

She smiled and went to sit beside David at the bar.

David asked anxiously "Why is it a surprise to you that I'm in banking?"

Millie took a swig of her beer and replied knowingly " You hardly passed any of your math classes."

He laughed and said anxiously "Yeah well, banking is much easier than I thought."

She replied teasingly "Oh really?"

David said assuredly "Yeah, you know I didn't think you would still be in Ann Arbor."

Millie replied unashamedly "This is my home, where else would I be but here."

He said causally "You had all of those dreams of traveling the world, I just figured you would be doing that."

Millie smiled and replied contently "We all need to grow up sometime right, so what are you're plans now?"

She took a sip of her beer.

David said intriguingly "I'm probably gonna do some traveling myself."

Millie nodded and asked curious "Oh where to?"

He replied nonchalantly "Maybe Paris or Tokyo."

Millie giggled and said impressed "Wow sounds that very exotic."

David said coolly "I think my first stop is gonna be Rome actually."

She looked at him and replied mockingly "Oh come on you know that was always one of my favorite places, don't try and steal my thunder!"

David asked tentatively "Well why don't you come with me?"

Millie replied aghast "You're asking me to go to Rome?, what ever happened to just catching up?"

David grinned and said smoothly "I think we can catch up much faster in Rome."

Millie smiled and replied disarmingly " Well... I do have two weeks of vacation coming up ...okay, I'll meet you at the airport in a hour?"

David grinned and said ecstatically "Great I'll be there."


	3. Rome

The view of the ancient and foreign city took her breath away, as Millie stood on the balcony of their hotel suite she was barely able to soak it all in.

_It's even more beautiful than the postcards and pictures I've seen_ she thought wondrously.

Millie came back into the room and saw David had just finished paying the bellman.

She eyed him carefully and was determined to get set some major ground rules.

David picked up a apple from a fruit bowel sitting on a table underneath the right hand window.

He began to eat it and stared at her worriedly.

She continued to eye him with scrutiny.

David swallowed and asked tentatively "So what do you think?"

Millie peeled off her jacket and walked over to the bed.

She smiled and said knowingly "You are defiantly not telling me the whole story."

Millie sat down on the bed and began to take out toiletries from her bag.

David asked guardedly "What makes you say that?"

She eyed him hard and said skeptically "Riding first class here, this luxurious expensive suite."

He nodded again and replied nonchalantly "What about them?"

Millie looked at him and said uncertainly "It doesn't add up, I know you said that-"

David chimed in hurriedly " I told you I'm in banking and-"

Millie cut in dubiously "Don't even try that "banking" thing with me, you were horrible in math, I tutored you most through out school, remember?"

A slight rose blush appeared on his cheeks and he shyly turned away from her.

Millie smiled and said firmly "David if you don't want to tell me everything I understand, just don't lie to me, all right?"

He nodded and replied softly "I'm not lying to you, I promise."

Her eyes narrowed into a shrewd line.

She asked doubtfully "No?"

David nodded again and replied sincerely "You can trust me Millie, you can."

She smiled wryly and said convinced "Okay."

Millie grinned softly.

She leaned over him and gave him a small kiss on his right cheek.

Later that night she was trying to hang up her best little black dress in the closet but couldn't reach the hanger.

She could feel him behind her and said jokingly "I can't... reach, it!"

Millie stood on her toes and was able to reach the hanger.

David smiled fondly and asked "Need any help?"

She shook her head and replied embarrassed "No I, uh.. I got it thanks."

Millie brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at him longingly.

With clarity of passion, she pulled his face down toward hers and kissed him deep and hard.

He reciprocated immediately, returning her lustful kiss with his own.

She hurriedly tugged out of her shirt and reached down to unzip her boots, she soon had shed both.

He followed her lead pulling off his own shirt.

Effortlessly David lifted her up off of the ground, she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and her thighs gripped his waist.

He pulled her pants off and soon had his off as well.

She slid out of her bra and panties, he did the same with his boxers.

They moved to the bed, both now naked.

David pushed the duvet back exposing the beige silk sheets.

She laid down on the bed, the soft cool feeling of the sheets heightened her arousal.

Millie once again pulled him toward her and said breathlessly " David I love, you, I've always loved you."

He smiled and replied ragged "I love, you too, Millie."

With that they gave themselves to each other it was passionate and warm and felt completely right.


	4. Private Tour

_God he was...amazing, I never thought I could fall in love with someone so quickly, then again maybe I never fell out of love with him._ Millie thought happily.

She lay there that morning for a long time just staring at David's sleeping face, the images and feelings of their erotic night replaying in her mind.

He awoke a few minutes later.

David smiled at her lovingly and replied happily "Hey you, did you sleep well?"

Millie nodded and said blissfully "Yes I did."

She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

David grinned and replied cheerfully "Thank you, so how about some breakfast?"

She smiled and said joyously "Sounds perfect."

With that they had, showered together and gotten dressed.

David hailed a cab which took them to a small but upscale café near the hotel.

As they ate Millie said sheepishly "You know you didn't need to fly me all the way out here, I mean we could of just stayed in Ann Arbor and gone on a normal date."

David reached his right hand across the table for hers she let him take it, and he squeezed it softly.

He smiled and replied sincerely "Millie I wanted to do all of this because I really care and love you, so please don't give it a second thought okay?"

Millie grinned and said content " All right, thanks David that is very sweet of you to say, I love, you."

He squeezed her hand once more and replied softly "I love, you."

After David had paid the bill the couple got into another cab to go see the Colosseum.

She linked her right hand with his they softly swung their hands back and forth slowly as they walked towards one of the seventh wonders of the world.

Millie said excitedly "You know that this has always been one of my go-to travel destinations."

He squeezed her hand gently once and replied nonchalantly "I know."

Millie gave him a inquisitive look and said jokingly "It sounds like you've had more practice at this than I originally thought."

David smiled and quipped wryly "Maybe."

She pushed him away and replied mockingly "I am so breaking up with you!"

David wound his right arm around her waist and kissed her warmly.

Millie grinned and said playfully "Okay we're staying together."

He smiled and replied happily 'I'm glad come on, let's go."

They linked right hands again and continued on walking toward the Colosseum.

When they eventually got to the front gate they were disappointed to see a guard locking it and putting a barricade in front of it.

David sprinted up to the guard and asked hurriedly "Wait a second do you think we could get a small tour?"

The guard shook his head and replied in very broken English "I'm a sorry but it's a closed."

She asked questionably "It's closed?"

The man nodded and replied officially "Yes it is a closed."

David scoffed and said irritated "That's just great you know we came all this way to just stand outside!"

Millie said contently "Really David, it's all right I mean I got to see it from the outside that's enough for me, come on, let's go."

He quipped annoyed "Thanks for nothing!" With that he stormed off.

She turned to the guard and replied apologetically "I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into him, cíao."

Millie waved and went off to see where David had gotten to.

She began to walk to where she had last seen him.

Suddenly she stopped when she heard David calling her name, "Millie over here!"

Millie turned and saw that he had somehow opened the locked gate where the guard had placed the barricade.

He was holding the gate wide open smiling from ear to ear.

She walked over to him and asked confused "How the hell did you do that?"

David grinned still holding the gate wide open.

He asked mischievously "Come on how about a private tour, just the two of us?"

Millie looked at the lock laying on the ground, bells immediately began ringing inside her head. The lock looked to be considerably strong she wondered how David could of opened the gate.

She asked discerningly "The guard we spoke to before locked the gate I saw him do it, how did you manage to unlock it without a key?"

He shrugged and replied coolly "It must not of been a strong lock."

Millie nervously tucked her hair behind her right ear and said anxiously "David we can't just break into the Colosseum!"

David smiled and said reassuringly "Come on didn't you say that this was on the top of your go-to travel destinations?"

She now tucked her hair behind her left ear and replied uncertainly "Well... yeah... but, we could get into major trouble if we get caught."

David let go of the gate, he walked over to her, took her right hand in his own and squeezed it softly.

He smiled and replied persuasively "Millie when else are we gonna get this another opportunity like this, I promise we won't stay long."

Millie sighed and she smiled softly.

She squeezed his hand back and said convinced "Okay, just a quick look around, let's go before someone sees us!"

With that he pulled her into the gate.

She could hardly believe her eyes the inside of the Colosseum was even more breathtakingly beautiful then the outside.

The afternoon sun streamed onto the columns and pillars it refracted off the ancient stones to give them a fantastic sparkle.

Millie gasped.

She looked around and replied awestruck "Oh my god this is so amazing!"

David nodded and said agreeably "Yeah it is something else isn't it?"

He wrapped his right arm around her waist, they kissed warmly for a few seconds.

They then made their way to a balcony which overlooked a series of catacombs.

His arm still around her waist she turned to him and replied happily "I'm glad we're here, I wouldn't trade this experience for anything right now."

David squeezed her softly and said lovingly "Yeah me either."

She gently pulled out of his embrace and went to look down over the banister.

Millie replied knowingly "Down in those catacombs is where the ancient Romans would keep the lions and gladiators in cages."

David said enthusiastically "We should go down there and check it out."

She replied skeptically "No one can get down there it's off limits even when the this place is officially open."

He whispered cryptically "Nothing is off limits, not for me."

Millie scoffed and replied confused "David what are you talking about?"

She turned around but saw that he had disappeared.

Millie shouted "David where are you?"

She soon heard his voice "Millie over here!"

Millie followed to where his voice was coming from.

David had manged to open yet another gate which she guessed went to the bowels of the Colosseum.

He was once again grinning slyly and replied eagerly "Let's see where these stairs lead."

Nervously Millie hitched the strap of her purse higher onto her right shoulder.

She asked suspiciously "Was the lock on that door not as strong too?"

David nodded and replied dismissively "Must be our lucky day, so do you wanna go?"

Millie put her hands on her hips and said reluctantly "David I said I would take a quick look around, I think we've pushed our luck to the limit, let's go."

Once again that day he took her right hand and squeezed it softly.

David then replied convincingly "I know it's been a bit longer than I said, but you can't deny that you are having a amazing time right?"

She said undecided"Well... yeah I'm having a very nice time, it's just I don't want us to get into trouble."

David squeezed her right hand and replied promisingly "Look if there is nothing interesting down these stairs we'll leave."

Millie smiled and said reassured "All right let's go."

David grinned and hurriedly pulled her down the steps.

They entered a underground room, on a pedestal in the middle there was a large armless statue of a woman covered in plastic.

To their left there was a door, on it was sign written in Italian.

David pulled on it to try and open it but the door remained locked.

Millie giggled and replied wryly "I think karma is trying to tell you something."

He turned around and said teasingly "Oh so you speak Italian fluently now do you?"

She laughed and replied jokingly "No."

David smiled he pointed to the sign and said knowingly " Well l'ingresso means "enter here."

Millie laughed again and quipped "Oh, I'm so sorry I thought the sign read "bullshit."

He smiled and replied happily "Listen do you think you could wait here while I go around and see if I can open it from the other side?"

She nodded and said affectionately "All right just don't take too long."

David walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

They broke apart and he said reassuringly "Don't worry the culture shock will wear off soon, I won't be long, just stay here."

She smiled and replied assured "Okay, be careful."

David grinned and said comfortingly "I will be."

With that he left.


	5. Detained

A few minutes passed and Millie soon heard loud crashes emanating from the other side of the door.

She shouted confused "David?"

There was no response and the loud crashes soon dissipated.

Millie looked at her watch, it had been exactly twenty minutes since David had left her to open the door.

_David where are you it shouldn't take this long to open a door! _She thought worriedly.

The loud crashing noises soon began again, this time they sounded closer and more violent.

Millie yelled distraught "David, are you okay, what's going on out there!"

Once again she heard no answer.

Five more minutes went by.

_That's it I've got to go back up and see what is going on! _She thought determinedly

Millie was just about to leave the chamber, when suddenly the locked door burst open with David on the other side.

He was covered in sweat and dust, they were small rips all throughout his clothes and his breathing was ragged.

Millie went to him and asked concernedly "Hey are you okay, what on earth happened?"

David replied ragged "Yeah, I'm fine come on, let's get out of here."

He grabbed her right hand and quickly tugged her up the stairs.

Millie said worriedly "David I heard these terrible noises, it didn't sound like nothing to me."

David replied dismissively "You were right we shouldn't of come in here at all, let's go we should still be able to see the museum."

She asked concernedly "Wait what happened?"

He once again ignored her and continued to tug her along.

David replied distractingly "Let's get a taxi."

Millie asked bluntly "David, please just stop and talk to me?"

He replied placating "Millie it's okay everything is fine."

She said protesting "No things are far from fine!"

David replied pacifying "I'll explain all of it when we get back to the hotel, okay?"

Millie shot back undeterred "I'm not waiting until we get back to the hotel I want to know what is going on now!"

She turned around and soon realized that they were being semi-chased by Roman policemen.

Millie pointed and said worriedly "Wait, why are they following us?"

A policemen came up to David and started to talk to him in a angry voice.

David replied distractedly "Sorry you guys I think you have me mixed up with someone else, Millie let's go."

He once again began to pull her along, but the policeman got in David's path blocking them.

David backed up and said suavely "Look you guys you really do have the wrong person, I'm just going for a walk with my girlfriend here."

He held up his right hand which was still clasped tight with Millie's.

They were just about to leave again when suddenly a woman wearing a Colosseum security uniform, came up to the small group and began shouting accusingly in Italian.

Finally David relented and replied apologetically "I'm sorry you guys I know we weren't allowed to go back there can't you just let us off with a warning or something?"

He once again started to leave with Millie, suddenly the police surrounded them.

David held up his hands and said defeated "Okay, all right, I'm cooperating!"

The first policemen that corned David began to handcuff him.

David whispered to her hurriedly "Get back to the hotel Millie, I'll meet you there when this is taken care of."

Millie shook her head and whispered back angrily "No, I want to go with you!"

She said to the police pleadingly "Guys I'm with him, please."

David cried worriedly "Millie, stop it, just go back to the hotel!"

He said nonchalantly "I don't know her, you guys can let her go."

Millie replied assertively "No, please, I'm with him, I'm with him!"

David said concernedly "Millie please just get out of here and go to the hotel!"

Millie shook her head and replied defiantly " I'm not gonna let you deal with this alone!"

A policeman handcuffed her too and both were driven off and brought to the Roman police station.

Millie sat in the lobby of the station for eight hours, she tried to get a update on David's condition but no one would speak with her.

Just as she was about to go up to the front desk again, David came out of the interrogation room.

David cried happily "Millie, are you okay?"

He pulled her into a warm hug burying his face in her hair, she clung to him happily.

They pulled apart he kept his arms still wound loosely around her waist.

Millie sighed and asked softly " Yes, I'm fine, are you all right?"

David gave her a tender kiss.

She smiled.

David replied reassuringly "Yeah, I'm okay."

David started to walk toward the door, Millie pulled on his right coat sleeve stopping him in his tracks, he turned back to her.

Millie asked confused "Wait, they're just letting you go?"

He said confirming "Yep, come on."

Millie didn't move.

She asked unbelievably "No charges they let you go, just like magic?"

He nodded and replied quickly "Yeah, decided to let me off with a warning."

Millie scoffed and shot back questionably "What about me?"

He smiled slightly and said assuredly "Yep you too we're both golden, come on let's get out of here."

With that David then took her right hand and pulled her out of the building.

As soon as their feet hit the steps of the police station David broke into a run, Millie struggled to keep up with him.

She asked worriedly "If they just gave us a warning, why are we running away?"

Still tugging her along David replied hurried "It was strongly implied that we leave the city now."

David saw a taxi station, still pulling her along they crossed the street and continued to run toward it.

Millie asked concernedly "David what did the police say to you?"

He replied ragged "Nothing they just asked me a couple of questions you know, standard stuff."

She shot back unconvinced " A couple we were held for eight hours?!"

David replied quickly "They had a lot of questions to ask me."

Millie said suspiciously "David I really want to trust you I do, but you're making it incredibly hard."

He replied reassuringly "Please, Millie just keep trusting me, come on let's go."

They soon stopped at the taxi station.

David quickly hailed a cab.

He opened up the back passenger's door and replied urgently "Get in the cab Millie, Millie get in the car."

Millie didn't budge she folded her arms across her chest and gave David a exasperated look.

She scoffed and replied irritatedly "No not until you tell me what is really going on."

David wrapped his right arm around her waist, he gently but firmly ushered her into the taxi.

He said pleadingly "Please, Millie, please get in the taxi."

She allowed herself to be put in the car despite her protest.

The cab drove them back to their hotel, they gathered their belongings and drove directly toward the airport.

Millie didn't say a word to David the entire trip, she was still doubting his story about the police just letting him go.


	6. Good-Bye

They were waiting in line at the airport to get their tickets

_David's weird behavior must have something to do with that backpack of his, that's it he's gonna start telling me what the hell is going on right now!_ She thought decisively

Millie turned to him and asked mistrusting "I take back what I said before about you not telling me everything, what's in the back pack?"

David peeled the front pocket of his backpack.

She was shocked by what she saw next, inside the pocket were bills in various currencies.

Millie asked stunned "Where on earth did you get that?"

David re-zipped the pocket.

He gave her a look of resignation and replied defeated "Millie, .. I just.. I can't."

She shook her head and said disappointingly "David just tell me the truth...please."

He hung his head and replied softly "I can't, I'm sorry, I can't get on this plane with you, Millie."

Millie asked confusingly "David I don't get it, we just re-connected and now you're ending things?"

He sighed and replied sadly "I know I know but-"

Millie crossed her arms over her chest and shot back angrily "Oh I see now, you got want you wanted from me and now your bailing!"

He patted the air with his hands and replied assuredly "No that isn't the reason I swear!"

She shouted devastated "Then what is it?!"

David dropped his hands.

He shifted from foot to foot and replied hurriedly "I know this isn't easy for you to hear right now but we can't be together, I have to leave."

Millie shook her head her eyes filling with tears.

She screeched heartbroken "What about our time here, didn't it matter to you at all?!"

He whispered bluntly "Millie, this is as far as we can go together."

David walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

He whispered solemnly "Good-bye, take care of yourself."

Millie said quietly "David, please just stay."

He turned his back and said conflictingly "I'm sorry I can't."

Unable to look at his back any longer she turned away.

A few minutes passed and Millie turned back around.

She wanted to yell at David.

Millie wanted to scream and cause a scene to unleash all of the pain and anger she was feeling.

But when she turned around she got the second shock of her life yet again that day.

David was gone.

The only proof that he had even been there was his roll-on carry bag gently rolling away from the line.

And away from her.

Out of options and devastated she turned back around and began again to buy her ticket.


	7. Secret Revealed

She blinked back tears her mind and heart were still reeling from the memories.

Millie just couldn't understand how something that started so well could end in the worst way.

She then began unpacking her suitcase in her bedroom angrily shoving her clothes in her drawer.

_David how could you break my heart like this you could of at least told me the truth before you broke up with me! _Millie thought in outrage.

Her phone started to ring she didn't feel like picking it up and let the machine get it.

Suddenly she heard a sound, before she could react David came around the corner.

Shocked Millie cried "Holy shit!"

Her shock however was quickly replaced with anger at the sight of seeing David.

Millie picked up the phone from the kitchen counter top, turned it off and placed it back into the charger.

She glared at him and asked annoyed "Wha- what the hell are you doing here, David?"

David seemed very anxious and was pacing back and forth.

He replied anxiously "I buzzed your number but you didn't pick up your phone."

Millie shot back sarcastically "Great so what.. you just thought you'd break into my apartment?"

David replied rushed "Uh yeah, I wanted to make sure you were all right."

She cried indignant " No I am far from all right, we made love in Rome, I told you I loved you, you said it back, was anything you said to me true, or did you just say it so you could hook up with me?!"

David stopped pacing.

He walked over to her touched her face softly and said sincerely "Look Millie, I'm really sorry."

She swatted his hand away and shouted exasperatedly "God, don't touch me, is that all you have to say to me is I'm sorry?!"

Fed up with him Millie went over to the door and flung it open.

She yelled disgusted "Well thank you, for _nothing,_ I think you should leave, now!"

Instead of leaving David went over to her window and looked out it.

She followed him and raged "David you need to leave!"

He continued to ignore her resumed to pace.

Millie screeched at him livid "What are you doing, David I told you I want you to leave, just get out!"

David continued to pace and said hurriedly "Um the thing is."

Beyond she angry shouted "Um, what?!"

He once again stopped pacing and looked at her for the first time in her eyes.

David replied quietly "Millie I'm so sorry really I am."

Millie spat out icily "Whatever, I still want you to leave."

David walked over to her window and said softly "Look I'm not in banking all right."

She threw up her hands in frustration and shot back "Yeah no kidding I already figured that out!"

David said somewhat innocently "Well the money did come from a bank, a lot of banks actually."

She replied confused "What are you trying to tell me that you're, a bank robber or something?"

David said quickly "Well that's one way to put it."

Millie shouted at him angrily "David will you please just get out of my house, just get out now!"

David went from her shelf and back to her in a second he was holding the snow globe he had given her when they were fifteen.

As he moved a wind blew her hair over her face.

She gasped and said shocked "Uh huh, right!"

Terrified Millie whipped around and ran the other way David appeared before her .

She screamed in shock and started to back away from him.

David said to her calmly "I'm really sorry, we need to get out of here now!"

Still backing away Millie shrieked terrified "Oh my god, just go, just leave me alone please, just get out, get out and leave me alone, please!"

David approached her and replied reassuringly "This might hurt a little bit, all right?"

As he walked towards her she threw a plant that was near the door in his path and ran passed him.

David grabbed her around her waist.

Millie felt an extreme pull of energy and was quickly lifted off the ground.

They went flying through the air.

It seemed to her that whatever they had just done took forever.

Finally they landed.

Millie lost her balance and fell she was dizzy and extremely disoriented.

She could hardly form any words.

Millie soon managed to stutter out "What,-where am I, what did you do to me, what did you do, where the hell am I, what..just happened?!"

As David's face came into view she could hear him say soothingly "It's all right, trust me all right, trust me Millie please it's okay."

David was beside her, he tried to help her stand up.

Gently he wrapped his hands around her waist trying to steady her.

David said reassuringly "I'm not going to hurt you, please it's all right, Millie it's going to be okay, I promise."

Millie shouted frighteningly "Don't you even come near me, get off of me, I said get off of me, don't even come here me!"

She punched David and shoved him away.

David replied comfortingly "I promise you I'm gonna explain this okay I'll explain everything, please stay here don't move, okay?"

With that he vanished.

Millie cried baffled "David!"


	8. Captured

Millie ran outside after David.

She could hardly believe what she was seeing, they were in the desert.

Millie cried confusedly "David, what is going on?"

He was too busy speaking to another man around their age, to pay any notice to her.

She asked incredulously "They are more like you, David tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

The man David was talking to quickly vanished.

He approached her and replied hurriedly "Millie stay right here okay don't move I'll be right back."

Millie cried indignant "No don't you dare leave me!"

Before she could say anymore he had disappeared from her sight.

Out of options Millie began to make her way back into the cave.

Just as she was about to walk into the cave a large explosion torn it wide open.

_David maybe a world class idiot but, I can't let him die, besides I can't get back home without his help! _She thought concernedly

With that Millie ran back inside the cave.

She yelled worriedly "David are you okay?"

Millie saw that he had been tied to the right hand corner of the cave wall with some type of electrical wire.

She cried horrified "Oh my god, David!"

Focused only on David Millie ran toward him in a attempt to get him down.

However she failed to see large men with the same types of electrical devices in there hands.

Looking around her surroundings Millie quickly spotted a pair of pliers on the ground.

She stood in front of David the pliers extended away from her she glared at the men threateningly.

David yelled urgently "Run, Millie, Millie run!"

Suddenly the man that David was talking to before appeared on the other side of the cave.

He shot a flamethrower at the men, they were quickly propelled backward.

The man soon disappeared as well.

Millie took a deep breath.

She then grabbed a large metal box that was on the floor and placed it on the ground above where David was tied up.

Millie jumped on the box.

She took the pliers and said angrily "I'm only getting you down so you can take me out of here."

David replied tiredly "Okay, thanks."

Millie then cut the wires.

He quickly fell in a crumpled heap at her feet.

Still enraged she kicked him twice in his ribs.

Millie yelled furiously "You sonofabitch I can't believe you!"

David took two deep breaths he then shakily got to his feet.

She said harshly "Can you take me out of here now?"

David sighed and replied defeated "All right, I'll take you home, and never bother you again, I promise."

He walked up to her and gently tucked her hair behind her right ear.

David tenderly caressed her face.

He took a breath and said lovingly " I'm so sorry that I got you involved in all of this, but Millie I didn't lie to you, I really do love, you."

Millie blinked back tears.

She hugged herself and replied tiredly "David, please just take me, please."

He gingerly wound his arms around her waist and said importantly "Okay, take a long deep breath."

Millie nodded.

Suddenly the young man that Millie saw David talking to earlier appeared.

He was speaking frantically and carrying a large metal box.

Before either of them could respond to his babbling a large metal cord appeared out of nowhere.

It wrapped around Millie's waist and the same man who she saw in the cave before grabbed her and pulled her away from David.

She screamed horrified "DAVID, HELP!"

David cried panic stricken "Millie, NO!"


	9. Rescue

As soon as they landed the man tied her to a column in her apartment.

Millie could hardly believe that she was in her home, their were small fires throughout it and dust and debris lay everywhere.

The wire the man tied her up with was electrical it shocked her relentlessly, tired and weak from the constant shocks she quickly found herself passing out.

It was half a hour later when Millie regained consciousness.

Her vision was blurry, and she tried to make out her surroundings.

Millie took a few deep breaths, and her eyes soon focused.

She looked around her home and saw that the men had extinguished all of the fires in her apartment.

There was still no sign of David.

_Where are you David? I don't know how much longer I can hold on. _She thought desperately.

Suddenly she saw a figure outside on the apartment balcony her vision quickly focused and saw that it was David.

_Thank god _Millie thought relieved.

He then appeared right in front of her.

The men quickly had him tethered in electrical wires.

The man who had taken her started to advance on David, she saw that he was holding a large knife.

Millie cried passionately "David, I love, you and I didn't mean anything I said before!"

David nodded.

He yelled "Get as close to me as you can okay?"

Millie nodded, pulling against her own electrical bindings, she leaned forward, just enough so that her body was touching David's.

_I have no idea what you are planning but I'm trusting you._ Millie thought worriedly

She looked up at him and saw that his entire body was shaking violently the electrical wires attached to him were also beginning to shake.

David locked eyes with her.

He whispered softly "I love, you, now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Millie nodded shut her eyes and took a large gulp of air.

David then teleported her, himself and most of her apartment away.


	10. Safe Landing

When she next opened her eyes all Millie could see was water.

_He must of taken us to a lake._ She thought reasonably.

She looked down and saw David below her, his eyes was closed and he looked dead.

Millie pulled at her bindings and quickly freed herself.

She swam to David, and desperately wrapped her arms around his neck.

Millie squeezed with all of her strength.

_Please David, please get us out of here! _She thought concernedly.

Millie took a deep breath and gripped his neck tighter, finally she felt a great familiar pull of energy.

They were soon flying through the air again.

In the next second Millie landed in a rush of water and air she gasped and coughed violently.

Once her lungs were free of water and her vision focused she looked to her right and left.

They had landed in their local library which was now riddled with water and debris.

Millie looked herself over and apart from being very wet she quickly realized that she was in one piece.

_Thank god for small favors!_ She thought happily.

Millie turned and saw David next to her, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

She quickly scrabbled up and went to him.

Millie pounded on his chest and cried pleadingly "Hey wake up, David please wake up, David!"

Out of ideas she slapped him across the face.

He remained still, devastated Millie sobbed into his chest.

Suddenly she heard coughing and was utterly relieved to see him spitting up water and his eyes fluttering open.

Millie threw her arms around his neck and yelled ecstatic "Oh my god, I thought I lost you!"

David weakly smiled and replied wryly "Who hit me?"

Millie grinned and said happily "That was me, sorry."

David gently kissed her forehead and quipped warmly "Well thanks I'm grateful, I love, you."

Millie kissed him passionately on his lips and replied softly "I love, you, no problem it's about time I got to save _you _for a change."

She sat up and began to untangle them from the electrical wires that were still wrapped tightly around both of their waists.

Millie looked around and asked confusedly "What are we doing in the library?"

She had just finished taking off the last of the wire off of both of them.

David turned to her and replied hoarsely "It was instinctual."

She kissed his cheek and said wryly "Well at least you managed to give us a safe landing."

Suddenly there was a loud crash, she saw the same man who had threatened to kill David coming toward them.

Millie shouted urgently "David look out!"

David dove over her and teleported them to another section of the library.

Straddling her, David kissed Millie passionately on the lips.

He whispered softly "Stay here okay, I'll be back before you can count to twenty, I love, you."

Horrified Millie grabbed his right hand and pulled him back on top of her.

She said concernedly "David, please don't go, I can't lose you!"

He gathered her to his chest softly once in a warm hug and then kissed her forehead gingerly.

David replied assuredly "Don't worry you won't, I have to do this."

Millie kissed him tenderly and said passionately "I love, you, _so much._"

He smiled and replied affectionately "I know, now start counting."

With that he disappeared.

_Please come back to me in one piece! _Millie thought worriedly


	11. Reunited

_Fourteen_,_ fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen twenty,... twenty-one, where in the hell are you?! _She thought worriedly.

Before she could count any farther David appeared in front of her.

Millie cried joyously "Finally, I was so worried!"

She threw her arms around his neck, he in turn lifted her up off of the ground and swung her around twice.

Gently he set her down, David buried his face in the nape of her neck, she in turn wrapped her arms tighter around him.

They remained in their warm embrace for a few seconds Millie utterly relieved that they were reunited.

Finally they came apart arms still around each other loosely.

She pushed him away slightly and said irritatedly "You're late, I made it to twenty-one, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

David gathered her to his chest and replied apologetically into her hair "The thing I needed to take care of took longer than I thought, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

She smiled kissed him warmly and said contently " It's all right, I forgive you."

David grinned slightly and replied happily "Thanks."

Millie sighed against him and asked worriedly "Is is really over?"

David tenderly cradled her face in his hands, he then gave her a deep passionate kiss.

He smiled and said reassuringly "Yes honestly and truly over."

Millie exhaled and asked exhausted "Good, now can we please get out of here?"

David wrapped his arms around her waist said eagerly "Sure, how about Paris?"

Millie kissed him warmly and replied breathlessly "Sounds great, anywhere is better than this awful place, thanks for coming back to me, I love, you."

David kissed her gingerly.

He squeezed her softly once and replied passionately "Of course, I love, you, now take a deep breath and hold onto me tight."

Millie leaned into him and said softly "Always."

With that she felt the familiar pull of energy and they were flying away from the library and away from the nightmare they just endured.


	12. Aftermath

The frigid Minnesota winter air whipped around Millie.

It chilled her right to her bones, she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

To keep her mind off of the cold she looked outward onto the vast frozen lake and forest beyond it.

The trees were so frozen icicles had begun to form on them.

Everything was so white it almost shined.

It truly was a breath taking sight.

Sitting to the right hand side of the lake was a towering white wooden and glass house.

The house belonged to Mary Rice.

She was Paladin and also David's mother.

It had taken them two months of looking but David and Millie were finally able to locate Mary's home.

A hour and half of staring out onto the snowy and gorgeous sight she heard foot falls behind her and turned around.

When she did she saw David coming toward her he was wearing a look of utter devastation.

Immediately sensing his distress Millie went to him and reached out her hands for his.

He took them gratefully.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly.

Millie looked at him and asked concernedly "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

David buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

He tenderly pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Finally David smiled slightly and replied reassuringly "Yeah, I'm okay."

She threaded her arms around his waist and gripped him softly yet firmly.

Millie asked worriedly "Are you sure you're all right?"

David kissed her passionately and replied assuredly "Yes, I'm sure Mil."

She shivered and said cheerfully "Well I'm glad, because I am completely freezing, can we please go someplace warm?"

David threw back his head and laughed.

Once he stopped laughing he slid his right hand in her own.

David looked at her and asked happily "Where do you want to go?"

She grinned at him and replied lovingly "Surprise me."

Before they left Millie wound her arms around his neck again.

She leaned her head against his and kissed him gently.

He smiled and gingerly tucked her hair behind her right ear.

David kissed her warmly and said adoringly "I love you, you know."

Millie grinned and replied happily "I love you, too."

With that she squeezed his hand and they jumped away form the frozen landscape of Minnesota and hopefully for her sake to a much warmer location.


End file.
